


Kenway家的公路旅行

by bmdxc



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmdxc/pseuds/bmdxc
Relationships: Haytham Kenway & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Kenway家的公路旅行（上）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1033ddbf)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1021ced6)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [Kenway家的公路旅行（上）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1029a68e)

前两天的 [@SILENT](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=487413886) 妹子点梗，顺便庆祝文章数300。 **亲情向亲情向亲情向** ，五个人就是普通关系，现代AU，年龄操作，别问我他们都多大……老脑洞写得不太好，望不嫌弃，又开始卡文了我_(:з」∠)_

——————————————————————————————————

他睁开眼睛，望向窗户。有两只麻雀停在窗台上，正为饱腹的秋天鸣叫。

暑假即将结束，Connor却不像他这个年纪的人一样嚎叫苦恼。正相反，他松了口气，并为自己忍到现在而喝彩。

他值得一朵族长的小红花。

他翻身坐起，穿衣洗漱，重新数了一遍早就打点好的行李，确保自己连个别针都没有遗漏，这才慢吞吞地蹭下楼梯，给自己足够的准备和勇气面对那些一成不变的早餐。

一个他意想不到的人影正坐在桌边。对方看起来非常惬意，沾满泥土的靴子搁在餐桌上，全然不顾身后的油画正猛瞪着他。

Connor犹豫了一下，还是试探性地叫了一声：“爷爷？”

“哎，”他抖了抖报纸，没有把它放下的意思，“年轻人怎么起这么早？坐。”

Connor瞥了一眼时钟，忽然又产生了新的疑问：“我父亲呢？”

“被我扔出去了，”对方大言不惭地说道，“从早上就开始吃垃圾，难怪圣殿越来越堕落。”

Connor：“……”

虽然他也认为那些黏糊糊的麦片粥和煮过头的老土豆就是垃圾，但重新买菜真的有用？不还是他父亲下厨吗？

Connor心怀疑虑地走向桌子。往常，他会选择距离另一把最遥远的座位，但今天……他是没机会过一个至少表面风平浪静的日子了。

“我们去花园里烤土豆怎么样？”他的爷爷在他坐下之前就扔开报纸，站起身蹿到他身边说道。

Connor对自己爷爷了解不多，但从桌面上的酒瓶和酒杯来看，他还是不要拒绝比较好。

Haytham是伴随着强烈的内心不安回到家中的。但他安之若素，或者说早已习惯——只要Edward存在，他就别指望万物万事还能按照原本的安排运行。所以当他抱着纸袋推开大门时，已经做好了迎接所有可能的准备，甚至包括重演一次他十岁时的惨剧这种情况。

但什么也没有发生。这么说太笼统，不仅什么都没有发生，这里甚至空无一人。

他在餐厅站了一会，拿起桌子上的酒杯举到眼前，又目测了一下酒瓶中液体下降的高度。

他深深地吸了口气，平复心情，打开鹰眼，顺着隐隐约约的说话声走到花园，望着一片狼藉的灌木树丛和草地发呆片刻，无声回转。

Haytham喊他们吃饭的时候Connor刚刚独立完成他的第一把弹弓。他从来没玩过这个，甚至感觉它比弓箭还有趣一些：只要选好恰当的石头，你的猎物就不会死亡。

“能麻烦你们把火熄灭了再进来吗？”Haytham站在门边，看起来实在不愿踏足他曾经的花园一步。Connor看看自己，又张望四周，心中不由生出一种微妙的同情。不过爷爷说过什么来着——同情是感情发展的开始，所以还是算了吧。

Edward伸了个懒腰，用拐杖拨拉着火堆问道：“做了什么？”

“炸鱼……”

他把火堆拨旺了一点。

“……和牛奶面包。外加煮土豆，如果你们还需要的话。”

Edward叹了口气。Connor不明所以，只好安慰他道：“至少没有麦片粥和豆子。”

Haytham其实不是非常想和他们说话：“……去洗手，先生们，再议论你们的食物就不要吃饭了。”

这个早晨无疑是多灾多难的。

Connor：“我们什么时候出发？”

Haytham四处找不到他的报纸，此时颇有些焦虑：“如果不是你爷爷突然拜访，我们现在应该已经在路上了。”

Edward才不在乎他隐约的指责，他也不会告诉Haytham他的报纸被他用来做引燃物了：“等会，你们今天要出发去做什么？”

Haytham顿了顿：“送Connor回家。今天是他最后一天——”

“为什么我不知道？！”

Haytham和Connor一同露出了茫然的神色，仿佛不明白他为什么这么激动：“因为你……整个暑假都去参加你的冒险营了？”

“没有人告诉我你这么早就走！！不然我早就过来了！”Edward拍桌子，“为什么走这么早？！”

“……因为一周以后就要开学？”

Edward的眼神告诉Connor这不是正确答案。

“算了，”Edward捏着鼻梁，给了Haytham一个眼神，其中威胁的含义绝对大于和平，“怎么回去？”

“飞机。”

“把机票撕了，”他傲慢地宣布，“我们开车送你回去。”

“什么？”

“可以。”

Connor：“……”

Edward：“……”

Haytham：“……我去打电话。”

“他真是我儿子？”Edward难以置信地用拐杖戳了戳Connor，“他是早就想这么干了对不对，竟然憋着不说？这蠢货不会打着送你去机场时故意晚点的主意吧？”

Connor露出了什么鬼我怎么可能知道的表情。

“那就换个说法。他真是你父亲？”

……Connor尽力维持住了刚刚那个表情。

Charles Lee还没有接到电话，内心就泛起了极其强烈的不安。他打翻茶壶，撞到桌角，连打喷嚏，险些被钢笔戳中手指又溅了自己一身墨水，不得不站在茶水间冷静自己。

就在这时，他的圣殿专属手机铃“悲怆的钟声”响起。

“……Sir？”

“我有一个任务需要交给你。”

他在脑内迅速过了一遍Haytham的行程表，悚然一惊：“送Connor去机场？”

“不是。”

他松了口气。

“我和Edward也会在车上。”

Charles：“……”

两个刺客，两个圣殿，够惊险，够刺激，但最恐怖的还在后面。

“我们不坐飞机，开二十个小时的车把他送回去。”

Charles：“……”

何苦？

Connor独自一人背着登山包拖着行李箱下楼，Haytham看着碎屑四溅的楼梯，扬扬眉毛，转头对Edward说道：“父亲，您最好……”

“没得商量，”Edward制止他继续说下去，“我怎么能让可爱的孙子陷入一群败类的包围？”

Haytham：“我能照顾好他。”

Edward：“我当年也对你妈妈说过同样的话，现在看看你是什么德行。”

“说得也对，Jennifer的——”他猛地收住，以避免和Edward大打出手。倒不是因为什么尊老爱幼，而是因为现在时间非常紧凑。

站在两人中间装作什么都没听到的Connor：“车来了吗？”

Haytham看他一眼：“去吧。记得，礼貌。”

沉默，接着是冷笑：“Charles·Lee？”

“……礼貌。”

“我一定会在路上做掉他。”

“你不能，”Haytham和蔼道，“停止对他的偏见，你们会相处愉快的。”

“做梦。”

Haytham蹙起眉，Edward开始在一旁吹口哨：“照顾好他？”

Haytham再次无声地叹了口气。幸好他做了二手准备。

“小伙子长这么高了？”

Connor警惕地后退一大步，却还是被来人一把搂住，轻轻松松举了起来。他瞪着这个叛徒，挣扎着想从他手里逃脱，但Shay只是感叹了一句幸好没瘦，便一手挟着他，一手拎着他的行李向车库走：“暑假过得怎么样？”

他拒绝和自来熟的人说话。

“Haytham是不是风趣幽默又和善？”

Connor：“……放我下来。”

“不行，你Charles叔叔在检修车子呢，你一脚踹掉千斤顶把他弄死怎么办。”

“这里有监控。”

Shay和蔼地摸摸他的头：“你觉得我会信？”

Connor：“……”

圣殿的人果然都很讨厌。

十点整，Charles洗完手钻进车厢时，车里的人已经坐齐。Haytham坐在副驾驶，正头也不抬地用平板签署文件，对后座的混乱充耳不闻。Edward坐在他身后，隔着Connor逼问Shay阿德的事，Shay则在花样扯开话题，顺便不停往Connor手里塞零食。Connor被夹在他们中间，原本生无可恋的眼神在看见他时，骤然犀利起来。

他扶着车门，心累得宛如也养了个儿子。

“出发，”Haytham扫了一眼时间，“午饭想吃什么？”

“只要不是速食快餐。”

“只要不是英国菜。”

“生的也无所谓。”

“……速食快餐？”

Haytham：“……到时候再决定吧，开车。”

Charles只好认命地插上钥匙。但他甚至还没有点火，Edward就震惊地质疑道：“这是什么糟糕的音乐品味？”

Charles：“……”他应该说明这不是他的碟片吗？

Haytham：“我没有你和你的那些朋友录的摇滚谢谢。”

Shay：“呃，我无意参与争辩，但古典乐不会很催眠？”

得了吧，看看这个开场，这一路会风平浪静到让人睡着才怪。Connor心想，本来想放任这群愚蠢的大人自己去吵，但当发现半个小时过去关于音乐的争吵没有丝毫进程时，他不得不插口了。

“你们谁带着其他碟？”

Edward：“我啊。”

Charles：“……”其实他也有。

Shay：“我有ipod。”

Connor：“……听我的。”

车内的大人不约而同露出了看戏……不，慈祥的笑容。

但当他真的转身从书包里抽出一个专辑盒时，他们就笑不出来了。

“迪士尼？？？”三人一奇看向Haytham。后者镇定地转开视线，开口说道：“音乐决定了，出发吧。”

“狮子王？”Shay以为自己说的这个擦边球笑话已经够可恶够冷了，没看Charles在利用后视镜拼命瞪他吗，但他完全没想到，Connor的嘲讽功力丝毫不落下风，一看就是遗传他爹：“不，《星球大战》。”

这是看过《星球大战》的Shay和Charles：“……孩子，你的思想有些危险。”

这是没看过《星球大战》的Haytham和Edward：“……什么？”

“不行！我是《星际迷航》的粉丝！”反应过来的Shay大声抗议，但被Haytham无情镇压：“就它了，你们究竟还想不想开出车库？”

BOSS你不懂啊！不要因为迪士尼买了他的版权就认为它适合儿童观看好吗！说起来你们这个暑假都经历了什么怎么感觉关系比暑假开始前更糟？Shay简直郁闷得要内伤。

Edward也在思考这个问题，这世界上还能有比Haytham更糟糕的父亲吗，哦大概有吧，就是他自己。

Charles则一边打方向盘一边努力让自己不要回忆星球大战的情节，但随着熟悉的音乐响起，他感觉自己都快看见Haytham惨死的画面了。

他用眼角余光瞄向Haytham。

后者拿着公务电脑，正在点开维基百科。

……何苦。

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[Kenway](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Kenway)[Kenway家的公路旅行](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Kenway%E5%AE%B6%E7%9A%84%E5%85%AC%E8%B7%AF%E6%97%85%E8%A1%8C)  


  
热度: [218](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1029a68e)  
评论: [8](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1029a68e)  


  
[2017-06-15](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1029a68e)

评论(8)

热度(218)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://spore233.lofter.com/) [灯阿水](https://spore233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://redherring661.lofter.com/) [仰天吞刀](https://redherring661.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://julia038.lofter.com/) [蟹黄阿万堡](https://julia038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) [水晴·墨莲·Zeppelin](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://vip-lin.lofter.com/) [恒疏](https://vip-lin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://miaoruomeng.lofter.com/) [怎见浮生不若梦](https://miaoruomeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yanmorenyz.lofter.com/) [我是一只小Tu-Tu](https://yanmorenyz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://jianing240.lofter.com/) [World's Finest](https://jianing240.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://kandaowoqingjiaowoqutongguanac2.lofter.com/) [拿鹅安东](https://kandaowoqingjiaowoqutongguanac2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://yanyuchangancy.lofter.com/) [半夏星空](https://yanyuchangancy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://susu1809.lofter.com/) [素菜使我快乐](https://susu1809.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://huiyuan886.lofter.com/) [清和廿三](https://huiyuan886.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) [die Habseligkeiten](https://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) [die Habseligkeiten](https://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [中二晚期](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [中二晚期](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://yuzhibozuozhu511.lofter.com/) [15-7](https://yuzhibozuozhu511.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://shuangzizuoasipuluosi.lofter.com/) [荼靡盛放之棺](https://shuangzizuoasipuluosi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://llovehydra3344.lofter.com/) [万花丛中过](https://llovehydra3344.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://llovehydra3344.lofter.com/) [万花丛中过](https://llovehydra3344.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://shifudexiaoguaiwu.lofter.com/) [师傅的小怪物](https://shifudexiaoguaiwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) [刺客犹在](https://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://zhejichensha-youming.lofter.com/) [—森川白子—](https://zhejichensha-youming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://kirstenlu.lofter.com/) [空水](https://kirstenlu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yuzhou26725.lofter.com/) [临路](https://yuzhou26725.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://zhenyanhuashi4242.lofter.com/) [Parhelia🌌](https://zhenyanhuashi4242.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yexiuyebuxiu083.lofter.com/) [不是Medjed也不是Medjay是Medjet!!](https://yexiuyebuxiu083.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://mk345.lofter.com/) [MK](https://mk345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://suichenamao.lofter.com/) [有猫饼的彻](https://suichenamao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://bingtangzhouzi204.lofter.com/) [冰糖肘子](https://bingtangzhouzi204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://sunnyday06.lofter.com/) [灿烂千阳](https://sunnyday06.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://sunnyday06.lofter.com/) [灿烂千阳](https://sunnyday06.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://823323172.lofter.com/) [汨汨珂](https://823323172.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://lingxiancy.lofter.com/) [l.lity](https://lingxiancy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://2368962587.lofter.com/) [余曦烬羽](https://2368962587.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://else2.lofter.com/) [ELSE？](https://else2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://anyelengzhu.lofter.com/) [暗夜冷竹](https://anyelengzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yan39461.lofter.com/) [嫣](https://yan39461.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) [茶茶淼想在shay手下工作](https://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://wangjingyi490.lofter.com/) [雪与铁十字](https://wangjingyi490.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://boomerang-nebula.lofter.com/) [鴔♢随时爬墙♢颢](https://boomerang-nebula.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://cielo207.lofter.com/) [风尘、、](https://cielo207.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://clarice-www.lofter.com/) [折弦枕流](https://clarice-www.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://northpoleshrimp.lofter.com/) [艾瑞亞的北極蝦](https://northpoleshrimp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://ritori2617.lofter.com/) [Ritori](https://ritori2617.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yimoleiniya.lofter.com/) [yimola](https://yimoleiniya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://johnconstantine401.lofter.com/) [David·Crown](https://johnconstantine401.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://johnconstantine401.lofter.com/) [David·Crown](https://johnconstantine401.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://bldxs.lofter.com/) [布兰德先生](https://bldxs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	2. Kenway家的公路旅行（二）-菜_行过死荫之地

Kenway家的公路旅行（二）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_11114a42)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_10f67097)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [Kenway家的公路旅行（二）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_11045464)

不知道还有没有人记得这篇orz，我来填坑了！电脑顺利买完啦耶！亲情向亲情向再重复一遍，新电脑不太会用，但愿错别字少点…

[1](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1029a68e)   


十点三十九分二十秒时，他们开到了公路上。

十点四十一，Shay试图戴上耳机，但Haytham转身和他说话，他只好按了暂停。

十点四十三，Shay终于发现自己的耳机线被Haytham不声不响割断了。

他郁闷地撕开一包Connor的薯片无声泄愤。

Connor表示那不是自己的，他从来不吃垃圾食品。

他被Edward和Shay合作着塞了一嘴薯片。

“年轻人怎么可以不吃垃圾食品？那太不健康了！咦，这是新出的口味吗，味道不错。”

Shay只好重新开了一包粉红色的焦糖爆米花味薯片。上车之前他就知道是来带孩子的，但没想到要带两个……

Connor：“我不吃。”

“那喝点？可乐？芬达？胡博士？牛奶？果汁？苏打水？”

“你打劫了超市？”Charles诧异地问。

“这叫算无遗策。”

“有酒吗？”Connor开口。

Haytham的视线若有若无地从副驾驶探了过来。

“孙子真乖，”Edward开始揉Connor的头发，丝毫不觉得那有些扎手，“还知道关心爷爷，不过为了你，我就先忍痛戒几个小时吧。”

“那太好了，”Shay干笑，“因为我一瓶酒都没买。”

“……”

气氛再次开始变得恐怖。Connor头疼地左右看看，将手里的苏打水分别塞进两人手中，抓着他们的手腕干了个杯：“喝吧，喝完睡觉。”

Haytham的视线再次若有若无地从副驾驶探了过来。Shay打了个激灵，迅速将手中这瓶Connor御赐苏打水塞给他：“您来您来，老板先请。”

他们勉强度过了还算和平的一小时，直到午饭问题不得不立刻解决。

“众口难调，”在一片所有人都很饿但就是不肯先开口的寂静中，Shay再次担负了调停重责，“不如抛硬币……不，抽签决定接下来五顿的负责人？”

这倒不失为一个普通烂的主意，至少比因为口角争执大打出手最后以车辆失控撞上东西结束强。

只有一个小小的，微不足道的问题需要解决：“谁来做签？”

Edward第一个被刨除出去：“我肯定会作弊的。”

Haytham难得和他持相同意见：“我也一样。”

Charles知道自己并不在考虑范围：“你们决定了告诉我吧。”

Shay感觉有些难办：“Connor啊，你会写字吗？”他肯定不能服众。

Connor：“……”

为什么智障也能做圣殿骑士，不对，为什么兄弟会和圣殿总是在招收智障？

Connor背过身，避开这群人的鹰眼偷窥，做了五张纸条，分发下去。

“第一，”Edward翻过纸条，得意扬扬，“午饭就交给我吧！”

虽然知道每人都会负责一餐，Charles还是感觉胃里沉甸甸的：“我第二。”

“第三，唯一的早饭。”Shay叹气，这条路线好像没有什么卖早餐的好地方。

“第四，”Haytham捏着纸条观察半晌，头也不抬地问道：“你做了手脚？”

这种问题还需要问？

“当然。”

他只是为了抽中最后的晚餐。

“不错不错，终于有点少年人的可爱了，不愧是我孙子。”

[虽然我没有孩子，但这种教育方式很明显有问题吧？]Shay憋了一会儿，还是忍不住给Charles发短信。后者看了一眼手机，懒得回复，只以眼神示意副驾驶：Sir不是也没长歪？

Shay只好换了一个思考方向：Haytham真的是Edward带大的？

Edward开始给他遍布四方的老友们打电话，以参考午饭吃什么。Haytham认为不用这么兴师动众，因为兴师动众以后也不会有任何好答案。

“Mary！不，我在照顾孙子，没空，你们自己去跳伞吧，记得拍照给我，别再跳了以后才想起没背伞包。”

“黑胡子！你还没被撞死？上个月我还看到你第七次出现在报纸讣告栏，可喜可贺，望你死前还记得把新专出了。”

“亲爱的阿德，伤怎么样了？顺便一提我和Cormac家那个小崽子在一起。聪明，这么快就猜到了，过来Connor，打个招呼。”

“谁被冲浪板弄断了腿？必须寄点东西了，一块折断的冲浪板怎么样？”

“没鼻子，是我，你的前任上司，没有没有你想多了，我只是想问……那离我们有一百多英里！算了，你们法国人就是不靠谱。”

“不是纹身店，不是酒吧，不是甜品，老哥，至少是个有肉的地方……狩猎场也不对！别这么看我，那里的动物都是机器的，根本不能吃。”

“上帝，给你打电话就是个错误，去医院装个新耳朵吧，虽然你耳朵丢掉以前就分不清左右南北。”

随着电话进程，连强行专心看路的Charles都忍不住频频转动视线，打量冷静从容签文件的Haytham，感叹基因究竟可以多奇妙。

“这附近为什么连垃圾都少得可怜？”握着手机，Edward非常生气。

“因为这条路很少有人走。”Haytham回答。

“连个路都领不好，圣殿。”

“这是唯一的选择。”跟阵营没有关系。

眼看两人将要再次擦出激烈的对战火花，Connor不得不打断他们：“如果你们想打架，就先把我放下去。”

Shay侧头看他：“饿了？”

“只是不想和你们同归于尽。”

“没有办法，虽然遗憾，但你爷爷的自控力就是如此。”

“那你可是高估你的战斗力了，我愚蠢的儿子。”

“可我听见你肚子在响——”

“够了！”

四人下意识停止拌嘴，然后诧异地看向死死握着方向盘的Charles。

“你们这样要我怎么开车？！”Charles心里苦，Charles必须要说，再吵下去他觉得他在到达目的地之前就会发疯。

“我可以现在就帮你开。”Edward将手搭在靠背上，似乎在琢磨从哪个角度方便将人拽出来。

“你的驾驶执照早就被吊销了。”Haytham凉凉提醒。

“这里没有骑警。”有就干脆打昏了拖进草丛里。

“……午饭，各位。”Shay并不想尝试坐在Connor和Charles中间，完全不。

为了不饿到心爱的小孙子，Edward决定不再理会自己的傻儿子：“那就这家吧。”

他不情不愿地说，将手机扔到前面，让Charles跟着导航走。

很快，几人就明白，他为什么不想来这里了。

因为这是一家炸鱼店。

死鱼的眼睛静静地注视他们，他们也在静静注视死鱼。

Edward吃了一路零食，所以所以现在非常有底气，一边刷推特一边请他们随便吃。Haytham是第一个动刀的，他对食物的看法向来维稳，只要没有毒他都可以为填饱肚子而食用；Charles实际上并不想吃，但他更不想和长久瞪他的Connor对视，干脆跟着拿起叉子装作沉浸美食的样子；Shay支着额头，虽然不想屈服于这糟糕又不新鲜的油炸食品，但他在临桌看到了此地的苹果派生得何种模样，所以他只能在有限的选择中寻找更合他心意的——"我出去一趟。"

"去哪？"Haytham敏锐地问。

"厨房。"

众人一时陷入难言的沉默。

"不准，"Edward头也不抬地说，"如果你在菜里下毒怎么办。"

"我为什么要做这么没有逻辑的事？"

"好问题，大概是因为下毒这种事无论刺客还是圣殿都喜欢，而你两个都占了。"

这比"你们圣殿就是这样"的回答更无理取闹。

“我吃了半辈子炸鱼，”Shay竭力保持商量的姿态，“实在不想再受罪了。”

“可以啊，”Edward发出推特，清脆的刷新声再次在桌上响起，“抬头，面对Haytham，连说三遍‘求求你不要再吃垃圾了’。”

Shay：“……”

Shay冷漠地举起刀叉。

Connor巡视一圈，内心五味杂陈，对自己爷爷耍无赖的能力有了全新的、进一步的认识。他重新瞥向Charles，换来对方警醒的眼神。

Edward按住了他的手：“不准下毒，够难吃了这玩意。”

“晚了，已经下了。”

Charles瞬间脸色苍白。Shay好奇地看向盘子，开始思考他什么时候动的手。

Haytham刀叉一顿：“我明明把你的毒药都没收了。”

Connor：“所以是今早在花园随便做的，不知道效果。”

Charles的脸色正在变为惨白。

“咦，你怎么不早说是要毒这家伙。”Edward摸摸脑袋，“我怕你冷不丁弄死你爸爸，偷偷把它换成了可乐。”

Charles的脸色终于脱离死人白，渐渐带了点血色。Haytham放下刀叉，捏了捏鼻梁，严肃说道：“我以为我们达成了共识。”

Connor鼓起腮帮，闷闷不乐地开口：“契约只限定在了华盛顿。”

“……”

为了不让儿子毒死下属你们还签订了合同契约？所有人都是这个表情。Haytham皱眉回想片刻，终于做了最后一点他能做的：“我会帮你看着Connor的。”

Charles险些噎住：“……真是谢谢您了。”

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[Kenway](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Kenway)[Kenway家的公路旅行](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Kenway%E5%AE%B6%E7%9A%84%E5%85%AC%E8%B7%AF%E6%97%85%E8%A1%8C)  


  
热度: [175](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_11045464)  
评论: [10](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_11045464)  


  
[2017-08-27](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_11045464)

评论(10)

热度(175)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) [水晴·墨莲·Zeppelin](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://vip-lin.lofter.com/) [恒疏](https://vip-lin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yanmorenyz.lofter.com/) [我是一只小Tu-Tu](https://yanmorenyz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://kandaowoqingjiaowoqutongguanac2.lofter.com/) [拿鹅安东](https://kandaowoqingjiaowoqutongguanac2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yanyuchangancy.lofter.com/) [半夏星空](https://yanyuchangancy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://susu1809.lofter.com/) [素菜使我快乐](https://susu1809.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) [die Habseligkeiten](https://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [中二晚期](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [中二晚期](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://yuzhibozuozhu511.lofter.com/) [15-7](https://yuzhibozuozhu511.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://plutowawa.lofter.com/) [不可方思](https://plutowawa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://shuangzizuoasipuluosi.lofter.com/) [荼靡盛放之棺](https://shuangzizuoasipuluosi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://llovehydra3344.lofter.com/) [万花丛中过](https://llovehydra3344.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://llovehydra3344.lofter.com/) [万花丛中过](https://llovehydra3344.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://bingtangzhouzi204.lofter.com/) [冰糖肘子](https://bingtangzhouzi204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://shifudexiaoguaiwu.lofter.com/) [师傅的小怪物](https://shifudexiaoguaiwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yuzhou26725.lofter.com/) [临路](https://yuzhou26725.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://mk345.lofter.com/) [MK](https://mk345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://jianing240.lofter.com/) [World's Finest](https://jianing240.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://zhangzaishushangdelizijun.lofter.com/) [长在树上的栗子君](https://zhangzaishushangdelizijun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://suichenamao.lofter.com/) [有猫饼的彻](https://suichenamao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://1610912557.lofter.com/) [勒马过长安_醉不休](https://1610912557.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://anyelengzhu.lofter.com/) [暗夜冷竹](https://anyelengzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) [茶茶淼想在shay手下工作](https://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://boomerang-nebula.lofter.com/) [鴔♢随时爬墙♢颢](https://boomerang-nebula.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://cielo207.lofter.com/) [风尘、、](https://cielo207.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://clarice-www.lofter.com/) [折弦枕流](https://clarice-www.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://hoolicon.lofter.com/) [hoolicon](https://hoolicon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://northpoleshrimp.lofter.com/) [艾瑞亞的北極蝦](https://northpoleshrimp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://ritori2617.lofter.com/) [Ritori](https://ritori2617.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://johnconstantine401.lofter.com/) [David·Crown](https://johnconstantine401.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://johnconstantine401.lofter.com/) [David·Crown](https://johnconstantine401.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://gejuyuandelaoshaxiaotianshi.lofter.com/) [拼接爬行垫](https://gejuyuandelaoshaxiaotianshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xi125.lofter.com/) [脸滚键盘](https://xi125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://wocaibushizaimaimenga.lofter.com/) [死侍制服上的小揪揪](https://wocaibushizaimaimenga.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://wocaibushizaimaimenga.lofter.com/) [死侍制服上的小揪揪](https://wocaibushizaimaimenga.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://chenmodedaoyu.lofter.com/) [沉默的岛屿](https://chenmodedaoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://sherry404651.lofter.com/) [Sherry.](https://sherry404651.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://laure791.lofter.com/) [estel](https://laure791.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) [Tirwe](https://tirwe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://doubicengdeleishibendan.lofter.com/) [金枪no金金](https://doubicengdeleishibendan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://twita1985.lofter.com/) [CelestineT](https://twita1985.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://skeletondove.lofter.com/) [云露鸽鸽](https://skeletondove.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://sylvia374.lofter.com/) [Sylek](https://sylvia374.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://b3x2b6z8d3554.lofter.com/) [bxbzd](https://b3x2b6z8d3554.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://landeqiwangming.lofter.com/) [咕咕](https://landeqiwangming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://landeqiwangming.lofter.com/) [咕咕](https://landeqiwangming.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://yuemo487.lofter.com/) [肉馅煎饼](https://yuemo487.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	3. Kenway家的公路旅行（三）-菜_行过死荫之地

Kenway家的公路旅行（三）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_eec087c3)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_ee9df567)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [Kenway家的公路旅行（三）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_eea940b2)

[（一）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1029a68e)；[（二）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_11045464)；或者点击文下tag。

感觉自己距离放弃治疗并不远了，这些大部分甚至是几个月前写的……

————————————————————————————

临行前，Connor意外（又毫不意外）地在厨房偶遇了苦大仇深的Shay。他们十分默契地没有交谈，只各凭本事偷吃。

Connor勉强塞下两口不够新鲜的蔬菜沙拉，Shay则干脆拿走了一兜苹果。

这痛苦的日子究竟什么时候才算结束，出门见到再次争吵起来的Haytham与Edward时，两人不禁同时想到。

午餐是个恶劣得不能更恶劣的示范，以至于Charles一路都在分神在想晚饭怎么办，险些压线都没发现。Haytham误会了他的魂游天外，以为他还沉浸在险些被下毒的恐惧中，倒也没有出声提醒，反正这条路几乎没有其他车辆从对侧驶来。

他们停在了一个加油站。

甫一停车，Connor就消失在了车上，Edward绕着洗手间和商店走了几圈都没看见他在哪。Charles有些警惕，但Connor还是个小孩子呢，只要提防他的毒药、吹箭和空中刺杀，他应该能一路安全性命无虞地回家。

这个安慰太让人没有安全感了。

他抑郁地拿起一盒M&M巧克力豆，打算实在不行就贿赂一下……Connor以外的任何人。

Shay则在纠结要不要偷偷购买一副新耳机，说实话真的上车以前他没想到情况会这么难搞，要继续和上司、上司不对头的父亲、上司不对头的儿子和上司不对头的儿子的敌人同时还是同僚共处十几个小时，他罕见地有些没信心啊。

如果能把Connor打包装进行李或者口袋里就好了，他幽幽叹气。幸好Connor还小，此时此刻，他的脑回路和Charles出奇一致：否则就要闹出人命来了。

他开始琢磨如何在Connor上高中大学之前找借口退休。辞职？什么辞职，非法组织不存在辞职，他也已经使用过唯一的跳槽机会了。

Haytham站在Shay对侧的货架上，正十分认真地思考要不要把酒买空然后灌醉Edward让他睡到后天。面对Edward这样摇滚的爹——最重要的是你本人是古典派——他们能相安无事没有干掉对方，一定是因为他们两个身手都太好了。

命运弄人啊，他无声叹气，拿起一瓶标注为75%的酒，轻轻用袖剑刮了刮标签表面。

很好，15%，非常美妙。

解决完精神及身体需求的几人满意地回到车厢，却发现Connor还没回来。

“Connor？”Edward开始叫人，“你跑哪去了？”

“没去哪，”一身树叶的Connor出现了，像只小火箭般冲回座位，“刚刚偶然看到有鸟巢。”

“有蛋？”

“没有。”

“鸟不生蛋的偏僻地方。”Edward如是说。

没人能够指出这个说法有什么错误，所以他们都保持着沉默。

Shay不抱什么希望的问：“需不需要换班？”

“这才开了多久？完全不需要！”Charles大声回答，声音颤抖，唯勇气可嘉。

Shay默默捏了捏自己断掉的耳机线。

Edward悄悄和Connor咬耳朵：“孙子，你和他究竟有什么仇？”

Connor冷笑三声。

“我觉得不用你动手，他的精神就会先行崩溃。”

Connor冷笑数声。

“你冷笑的时候和BOSS很有父子相。”Shay忍不住加入悄悄话行列。车里的空间一共这么大，如果没有鹰眼加成，他说不定还能欺骗自己听不到，但是……反正看这里唯一没有鹰眼的Charles的反应就知道这悄悄话保密程度有多低了。

Edward冷笑三声。

“……您也很像。”Shay夸（？）他。

Haytham冷笑数声。

您就不要再来凑热闹了吧？Shay抹了把脸。

他们大概相安无事了约有十分钟，感觉上却漫长如整个白天，Charles感觉自己正在脱水。

十三点五十二分，无聊的Edward掏出一台switch，问Connor要不要玩。

Connor拒绝了他，并从兜里掏出一条小蛇。

本来想要拿出自己的3DS的Shay默默缩回了座位，并用大衣将自己裹紧。

Haytham没有质问Connor从哪里来的蛇，他在上车前就用鹰眼检查过所有人，同时他手里还有一本公路动物百科，他知道那条蛇没毒，这就够了。

但Charles不知道。

他也不知道Haytham之所以叫上他本意是想修复他和Connor的关系，否则大概会重新规划他的职业前景。

十四点四十分，车里的原声碟再次开始从头播放。

Edward提出有点腻味，Haytham让他戴上耳机打游戏。

Edward愈发大声抱怨并将游戏背景音调到最高，Connor的手抖了一下，但暂时没人知道发生了什么。

Shay发现Haytham在跟随帝国进行曲的节奏打拍子。

他装作没有看见。

他开始根据Edward外放的背景音来推测他在玩哪一关。

他睡着了。

Edward第一时间发现Shay睡着了，他犹豫了一秒要不要打开车门将人丢出去，这样他就能把腿支到椅子上玩游戏（是的，甚至不是因为私人恩怨），但系统提示他BOSS出现了，他暂时忘了这事。

Haytham第一时间发现Shay睡着了，他犹豫了一秒要不要打开车门将人丢出去，以此让他的下属们得到点关于警惕性的教训，但注意到Charles愈发憔悴的神色，他终于有了点自己在剥削人的觉悟。

算了，他暗自叹息一声，平静一些，让大家都能活着看见明后天的太阳吧。

纯黑色的越野车继续行驶在荒漠中间的道路上，日光炎热，仿佛要连柏油一起烤化。

“奇怪，”Edward忽然打破了沉默，“你们在车上放了冰块？”

“车里有冰箱，如果你问的是这个。”Haytham揉了揉眉心。为什么Edward就不能像个老年人那样乖乖昏昏欲睡？

“哦，”少见地，Edward没有继续和他抬杠，反而重新拿起Switch，一边沉浸在欢快的音乐声中一边说道，“Connor，你的蛇跑出去了吧？”

车内仿佛一瞬间被抽成了真空，尤其对Charles来说。Connor有点不好意思——他一直试图不动声色地寻找他的小宠物，没想到Edward先自己一步发现了踪迹：“你看到它了？在哪？”

“刚刚溜过我的脚踝，”Edward依然沉迷在红帽子小人儿上，对车里那条出逃的蛇丝毫不感兴趣。不过是蛇而已，他和他的小伙伴出门玩耍探险时什么没见过，只任由Connor将他扒拉来扒拉去，口里问道：“这么想弄死那个什么Charlie？”

Shay被某个字眼惊醒，一边极力掩饰自己的茫然一边看向Charles。他可敬的同僚没有表现出疲劳驾驶的状态，但好像正透支生命力，带着股令人唏嘘的专注，似乎一停车他就要倒下去了。

“是Charles Lee，”Connor认真纠正，掀开脚下的地毯看了看，“那是给妈妈的礼物，她会很高兴我至少没有太荒废这个暑假……它跑得太快，我的鹰眼找不到。”

Shay压抑着呵欠，迷迷糊糊地挠了挠脸颊：“送小动物？挺有爱的嘛，虽然我们那时候更流行贺卡，附上打工赚钱买的礼物什么的。我还记得六年级时我送了我爸一块手表……”

他的声音突然停滞了。Haytham在浏览平板的间隙扫了一眼倒车镜，果然，Shay正和自己手臂上的蛇大眼瞪小眼：“把它收起来。”

“一条蛇，”Shay梦游般喃喃道，任由Connor抓住对方的七寸塞回口袋，“为什么这里会……它有没有毒？”

“只有一点，我可以把它提纯。”

Haytham：“……”

Charles：“……”

Shay盯着表，衷心希望他可以直接跳跃去明天：“……你的化学成绩一定相当不错。”

车内恢复寂静，Charles开始嗑M&M豆。Haytham开始查看相关论文，准备写一封给公路动物百科中关于无毒蛇类目的勘误信。Connor打定主意，一会儿停车时去搞两只老鼠

“无聊，”在Shay以为有三个小时但其实只有三十分钟后，Edward抛开了游戏机，百无聊赖地缩成一团，“为什么我们连被撞死的动物都没遇到一只？”

没人接话。Haytham在编辑邮件，Shay在数撞到挡风玻璃上的小虫，Connor戳着蛇，车内只有咀嚼M&M豆的声响。Edward只好又安静了两秒，而这已经是他的极限了。

“孙子。”

“嗯？”

“我们来玩个游戏。”

“什么游戏？”

“假设你要暗杀一个人，你要怎么安排计划？”

车内的三名圣殿简直要忍无可忍了。

“父亲，”Haytham试图用他最严厉的口吻制止Edward，“Connor甚至还不到十三岁。”

“谢谢你让我意识到了某些教育必须从小抓起，”Edward理都没理他，“你可以从熟悉的方式开始，来吧，说个手段，假设点场景，什么都行，然后我再一一指出你方案中不合理的地方。”

Shay哽了一下，才意识到这勉强算个收集信息的办法，而Haytham正在气头上，绝不可能说一句附和Edward的话。这时候，就是体现他作用的时刻了。

“我可以参加吗？”他尽量温和而没有攻击性地开口。

Edward挑剔地哼了一声：“随便。不如就从暗杀你右手边这个人开始？”

Connor眨眨眼。这是个毫无吸引力的目标，但他有责任不让爷爷突然发疯掏出手枪扫射车顶，而且这事听起来还挺好玩的，就像他在族里时和小伙伴们一起讨论怎么套兔子。

他扫了一眼Shay的脖子：“他得用大点的斧子。”

“……斧子？”

“鉴于我还没有他高，长柄。这样砍断他的脊椎就不会那么难，再加上——”

“等等，”Shay不得不庄重地打断了他，“我们说的是暗杀。不是行刑。”

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[Kenway家的公路旅行](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Kenway%E5%AE%B6%E7%9A%84%E5%85%AC%E8%B7%AF%E6%97%85%E8%A1%8C)  


  
热度: [117](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_eea940b2)  
评论: [11](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_eea940b2)  


  
[2018-07-02](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_eea940b2)

评论(11)

热度(117)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) [水晴·墨莲·Zeppelin](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://vip-lin.lofter.com/) [恒疏](https://vip-lin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yanmorenyz.lofter.com/) [我是一只小Tu-Tu](https://yanmorenyz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://kandaowoqingjiaowoqutongguanac2.lofter.com/) [拿鹅安东](https://kandaowoqingjiaowoqutongguanac2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yanyuchangancy.lofter.com/) [半夏星空](https://yanyuchangancy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://susu1809.lofter.com/) [素菜使我快乐](https://susu1809.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) [die Habseligkeiten](https://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [中二晚期](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [中二晚期](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://yuzhibozuozhu511.lofter.com/) [15-7](https://yuzhibozuozhu511.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://shengdianpaohui.lofter.com/) [圣殿炮灰](https://shengdianpaohui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://shuangzizuoasipuluosi.lofter.com/) [荼靡盛放之棺](https://shuangzizuoasipuluosi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://llovehydra3344.lofter.com/) [万花丛中过](https://llovehydra3344.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://llovehydra3344.lofter.com/) [万花丛中过](https://llovehydra3344.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://zhejichensha-youming.lofter.com/) [—森川白子—](https://zhejichensha-youming.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://zhejichensha-youming.lofter.com/) [—森川白子—](https://zhejichensha-youming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://kawsa.lofter.com/) [Aswak](https://kawsa.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://yexiuyebuxiu083.lofter.com/) [不是Medjed也不是Medjay是Medjet!!](https://yexiuyebuxiu083.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://jianing240.lofter.com/) [World's Finest](https://jianing240.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://suichenamao.lofter.com/) [有猫饼的彻](https://suichenamao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yanyusanyue125.lofter.com/) [烟雨三月](https://yanyusanyue125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://1610912557.lofter.com/) [勒马过长安_醉不休](https://1610912557.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://anyelengzhu.lofter.com/) [暗夜冷竹](https://anyelengzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://13867013779.lofter.com/) [时光彼岸的记忆欢歌](https://13867013779.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) [茶茶淼想在shay手下工作](https://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://wangjingyi490.lofter.com/) [雪与铁十字](https://wangjingyi490.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://boomerang-nebula.lofter.com/) [鴔♢随时爬墙♢颢](https://boomerang-nebula.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://clarice-www.lofter.com/) [折弦枕流](https://clarice-www.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://northpoleshrimp.lofter.com/) [艾瑞亞的北極蝦](https://northpoleshrimp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://johnconstantine401.lofter.com/) [David·Crown](https://johnconstantine401.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://johnconstantine401.lofter.com/) [David·Crown](https://johnconstantine401.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://02200059-370.lofter.com/) [齐羽](https://02200059-370.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://02200059-370.lofter.com/) [齐羽](https://02200059-370.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://xiamianzheng.lofter.com/) [夏眠症](https://xiamianzheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://qingkong528.lofter.com/) [清海洋涛](https://qingkong528.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://qzuser1025.lofter.com/) [踏山河](https://qzuser1025.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yimoleiniya.lofter.com/) [yimola](https://yimoleiniya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://lfyawa.lofter.com/) [油煎闪光刀鱼片](https://lfyawa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://execuation060.lofter.com/) [小雷酒馆负责人](https://execuation060.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://wocaibushizaimaimenga.lofter.com/) [死侍制服上的小揪揪](https://wocaibushizaimaimenga.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://wocaibushizaimaimenga.lofter.com/) [死侍制服上的小揪揪](https://wocaibushizaimaimenga.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](https://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](https://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://kawsa.lofter.com/) [Aswak](https://kawsa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://xiaomizhou437.lofter.com/) [米](https://xiaomizhou437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://crissi864.lofter.com/) [Kryptonite](https://crissi864.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://gonegirl514.lofter.com/) [爬墙用户1872](https://gonegirl514.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://gonegirl514.lofter.com/) [爬墙用户1872](https://gonegirl514.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://chenmodedaoyu.lofter.com/) [沉默的岛屿](https://chenmodedaoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	4. Kenway家的公路旅行（完）-菜_行过死荫之地

Kenway家的公路旅行（完）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1c88d9178)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1c8129728)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [Kenway家的公路旅行（完）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1c823c9f3)

终于填完这个坑了我是全网最垃圾点梗者（跪）不知道 [@SILENT](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=487413886) 妹子还在不在坑里（捂脸）我也没想到真的填成功了，吐血，有问题明后天再过来改，很残破请不要嫌弃！还有其他欠债等我捋捋……

[（一）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1029a68e)；[（二）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_11045464)；[（三）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_eea940b2)；或者点击文下tag。  


  


车内的气氛一时显得有些融洽。在Shay被Edward口头上顺着脊椎砍成适当的小段以后，Connor开始认真地和Edward争辩起怎么下手最省力而不是随便往前冲，一时也不顾不上策划他的暗杀Charles Lee小计划了。Haytham趁机调动他可敬的下属们换了个座位，Shay去开车，他坐去Connor旁边，好让Charles在副驾驶休息片刻。在整个暑假，Connor已经习惯了和自己危险的父亲共处一室，但说实话，他们还从未贴得这么近过。

即使在他们第一次见面时也一样，Connor忍不住分神。在这个暑假之前，他从来没想过父亲——他当然知道他有，但他一直以为对方无关紧要——有一天会站在自己面前。相似的轮廓，不同的眼睛，穿着一丝不苟，神色肃然冷漠，与整个部落都格格不入。

反倒是他爷爷，好像到哪都如鱼得水，完美融入。

难道这就是圣殿和刺客兄弟会的根本区别？

Edward没有错过Connor的心不在焉，但他误会了原因——也可能没有，转身对Haytham说道：“你把Connor抱起来。”

“什么？”Haytham看起来十分吃惊，Connor也没比他好多少。

“我要把腿放在座位上。别忸忸怩怩的，谁让你不选更大的商务车，抱着你儿子，或者把他们某一个丢下车。”Edward随手一指，Charles睁开眼，毫不意外地发现他指的是自己。

谜一般的沉默中，Shay偷瞄着后视镜。尽管两人的神色都很不自然，但是好像不会打起来……

“砰！”

Shay眼疾手快地打过方向盘，避免了在爆胎中冲下公路的命运，也让全车的人撞成了一团。一阵歪歪扭扭的颠簸后，Connor挣扎着从Haytham和Edward的怀抱里探出头，仰头怒视Shay：“你竟然连Charles Lee都不如！”

Charles：能不能忘了我，就当作我不在车里。

“意外意外，公路的温度太高了，”Shay坚决不承认是因为他开得太快加速了磨损，“我下去看一下。”

Charles二话不说就跟了上去，Shay毫不意外地和他协力换了轮胎，盯着轮胎上嵌入的铁片陷入了沉思。

“你在想我在想的那件事吗？”

Charles头也没抬地在后备箱找水：“如果你指的是公路打劫党，那我很庆幸。”

终于有点意外事故来分散那三个人的注意力了，两位圣殿如释重负。

他们回到车上，发现Connor已经坐在了Haytham怀里，而Edward像一只得意扬扬的章鱼般斜躺在座位上，霸占了将近3/4的领地。Shay有点担心那个姿势能不能抗住急刹车，但愿能。

Charles试着入睡，然而距离他更近一步的Connor的视线太过强烈。他认命地翻了个白眼，开始数远处的树牛羊，顺便向洞察之父祈祷时间过得快点更快点。

  


  


发现不宽的路上横着一辆破旧的皮卡时，Shay眼前一亮。他矜持地清了清嗓子，由衷地感谢鹰眼让他不用急刹车：“我们的路被挡住了。”

Edward兴致勃勃地降下车窗，探头去看：“哟呵，内陆的打劫还是这么没有新意？”

“竟然有人在这里犯罪，”Connor不高兴地皱起眉，试图从Haytham怀里跳开，“我要——喂，放开我。”

“这是大人的事。”Haytham不动如山，按着他肩膀的手丝毫没有动摇。

Connor噎了一下，试图说服对方：“圣殿的人都是废物，爷爷已经，呃，老了。”

正在下车的Edward回转过身，目光犀利地看向Connor。

Connor：“……”

Connor闷闷不乐地缩了回去。

Shay早已打定主意不下车免得吸引火力，此时轻松自然地将腿往前挡风上一支，随手从副驾驶的车座下方拿起一瓶饮料喝了起来：“我发现——噗！”

被高浓度酒精糊了一脸的Charles：“……你找死！”

Shay咳嗽得惊天动地：“不不不……我……我咳咳咳，这里为什么会有高度酒！我不记得我买……”

Haytham：“……”

Charles：“……”

Shay：“……”

Connor幽幽地：“圣殿……”

三人：“……”

  


  


Edward返回车内时，还以为自己的嗅觉出现了问题：“哪来的酒味？”

Haytham捏着鼻梁，不太想回答；Shay还捏着那瓶酒，放下也不是，扔了也不是；Charles跑出去找水源清洗自己去了，暂时不在。

Connor老气横秋地叹了口气：“你要喝？”

Edward爽快地拿过了酒瓶：“闻起来还可以，谁买的？”

“……Charles吧。”Shay闭着眼睛回答。

  


  


Charles湿淋淋地去将那辆破皮卡开走并回到车内后，发觉车内的气氛有些……微醺。

Edward抄着酒瓶，一边玩手机一边唱着模糊不清的小调；Shay为了忍耐附和着对方一起唱起熟悉的曲调的冲动，正在狂嗑他的M豆；Connor正托腮望着窗外，眼中有不属于他这个年纪的茫然和冷漠，而抱着他的Haytham看似在安安静静翻阅平板上的文件，但以Charles对他和平板的熟悉，对方操作的绝对是相机。

众人皆醉我独醒，概莫如是。

在《帝国进行曲》的音乐中，他们重新发动车子。

“Charles，晚上吃什么？”Shay找了个听起来还算安全的话题。

“烤肉，”Charles的回答也非常安全，“我查到的。”

“听起来不错，”只要不是鱼就行，“不知道那里的汽车旅馆怎么样。”

沉默。

“我们要住旅馆？”这是Connor和Edward的疑问。

“我们为什么不住旅馆？”这是Shay和Charles的茫然。

即使在家都经常睡在野外的Connor和时常荒岛求生的Edward：“不喜欢。”

“可我们没有帐篷。”

“不需要。”

又一阵沉默。Shay已经从这阵沉默中读出了Haytham的态度，他无可无不可地叹了口气：“那明天的早餐……也是烤肉？”

沐浴在所有人不赞同的目光中，Shay闭紧了嘴。让气氛沉凝下去吧，他不干了。

  


  


Connor睡着了。

此时此刻，他终于展露了那么一点孩子的特质，在昏昏欲睡的午后闭眼小憩起来。Shay瞥了一眼后视镜中难得温馨的画面，片刻后又看了两眼。

Shay发现Haytham在轻轻哼唱《帝国进行曲》。

他装作没有看见。

他希望Connor的迪士尼合集里有《冰雪奇缘》，他真的真的不想再听《帝国进行曲》了。

  


  


Connor猛地睁开了眼睛。

梦境中的熊熊烈火消失了；取而代之的是小簇小簇的篝火。有那么一会儿他以为自己回家了，直到扭曲的火焰中露出了Charles的脸。

刚睡醒的他动作比思考快，可惜才刚刚起身就被一把抱了回去。

他一脸茫然地坐了一会儿，直到手里被塞了一串淋上了蜂蜜酱的烤肉。

他拒绝：“太甜了。”

被嫌弃的Haytham手一顿，将烤肉放进了盘子。Edward见状，将自己手上烤好的肉放到了Connor面前，语气中充满了得意：“尝尝。”

出于对爷爷的信任，他咬了一口。

Connor：“……”

Edward：“好吃吧？”

Connor：“……”

他艰难地将那不知道是涂了蛋黄酱还是沙拉酱的肉块咽了下去，默不作声地拿起了Haytham烤的那串，趁Edward没注意将手里的东西替换了上去。

目睹了一切的Shay：“BOSS真惨。”

疲惫到无法集中注意力的Charles：“你在说什么蠢话。”

Shay小声：“就因为你那场火，让BOSS错失了如此坚忍不拔可歌可泣的父子爱。”

Charles：“……都说了那是森林大火不是我放的！”

  


  


时间刚近黄昏，柔软的夕阳还挂在天边，为一切勾勒出浅浅的橘红色光晕。这方圆百里唯一的休整点没有什么旅人，只有三三两两的旅客散落在各处，喝酒烤肉。

Connor要了一杯水，好消除嘴里古怪的咸味：“为什么不继续走了？”

Edward放下酒瓶，懒洋洋地打了个酒嗝：“因为某些人不想那么快到。”

Haytham面色不变：“因为开夜车不安全。”

基本天天都在开夜车的Shay安静如莫莉甘。

但Connor好像会错了意，莫名有些情绪激动地说道：“你无法阻止我的复仇。”

以为自己早就习惯的Charles放下不小心戳到手上的木签，开始寻找哪里能让自己安然度过这一夜。

“你太意气用事了，Connor。”Haytham也愣了一下神，这还是他们第一次讨论这件事。整个暑假，Connor都在避免让自己同时看到Haytham和Charles，好藉此维系他们岌岌可危的亲情——他真的是个乖孩子，“我早就解释过，在科学监测下，适当的林火对森林更有利，当地政府也同意……”

“由你们组成的政府。”他冷冷地说。

Haytham沉默片刻，还没来得及说些什么，Connor已经将水杯一扔，跳起来向Charles发出了挑战：“是个男人就别躲在那些制度后面！和我决——”

他的杯子划过空气，落入草地，留下……满溢的酒味。

同时Edward迷惑地：“我的酒怎么突然没有味道了？”

Haytham：“……！”

Shay：“……！！”

Charles：“……！！！”

  


  


千分之一秒内，Haytham在殴打Edward和Shay（？）中抉择了一下，错误地选择了先将Connor弄晕。然而喝醉了的Connor像一只警惕的野兽，以完全的直觉躲过了这一击。他扭头瞪向Haytham，眼中满是审视，像是在评估对方还能否信任，很快，他做出了选择。

望着一步一步谨慎地和自己儿子拉远距离的孙子，Edward感觉自己的酒醒了一半：“唔，亲爱的，也许你想和那个什么Chalet玩一场森林狩猎？”

Charles：“……”

Shay：“回去叫财务给你加奖金……”

“他不想。”Haytham深吸一口气。

“轮不到你替我做决定。”

“你需要找回你的理智，Connor，冷静下来。”

“我很冷静，”Connor说，“只是没有你那么冷漠。你只维护你认为正确的利益，你根本不在乎别人。”

“Connor……”

“我也不叫那个名字。”

Edward：“等等？‘不叫这个名字’是什么意思？”

Charles：“……我们今天还能活着离开这里吗？”

Shay：“……别慌，BOSS提前吩咐我调用了医用直升机。”

Charles：“…………”

  


  


如果硬要问Connor人生第一次尝试酒精是什么感觉，他会准确地回答和他六岁那年不小心从树上摔下来差不多。

阵阵麦片粥的清香中，他挣扎着掀开眼皮，看见了一个端着碗慈祥微笑的Shay。

他忍着头痛嘟囔道：“你终于打败Charles坐上续弦之位了？”

Shay：“……我知道你只是暂时被酒精弄迷糊了，来喝点水清醒一下。”

Connor冷着脸自己端过了粥，Shay决定将这理解为少年人发现自己说错话的不好意思：“有没有哪里不舒服？”

“看来Charles没死。”他失望地说。

Shay：“……是的，大家都没事并决定幸福快乐地生活在一起，是不是很棒？”

Connor翻了个白眼，低头喝粥。半晌，在Shay以为昨晚的事彻底翻篇时，Connor清了清喉咙：“……他呢？”

Shay有点想问“谁啊”皮一下，幸好他忍住了：“在和你爷爷亲密交流。”

“他们怎么打起来了？”Connor聪敏地堪破了修饰。

“教育理念不合？”

Connor：“……”

  


  


十点整，他们重新上了车，座位和昨天上午一模一样。

Edward怒气冲冲，和昨天刚听说Connor要回去时一模一样。

Charles一脸平静，和人们临死前对神父祷告时一模一样。

Haytham嘴角青了一块，但他的表情还和什么都没发生时一模一样。

Shay坐立难安了片刻，扭身翻出了Connor的碟片，欣慰地发现里面真的有《冰雪奇缘》。

五分钟后他发现碟片卡住了，只能循环播放《Let it Go》。

Shay决定抢救一下自己的耳机线。

他试着重新搭线，耳听Haytham说道：“Connor，我们需要谈……”

Shay丢开瞬间断成几截的耳机线：“我看Connor好像有点晕车啊是不是不舒服要不要来玩3DS来叔叔教你。”

Connor：“我不……”

Shay再接再厉：“你听说过《动物森友会》吗可好玩了来来来看到气球了吧对把它打下来太厉害了再试试要不要买一台这样我们以后还可以加好友。”

Connor：“……”

Edward：“你能不能跟上时代，这都是什么时候的游戏了，还是圣殿的工资让你买不起新机？”

Shay毫不气馁：“说起来《动森》的新预告片发布了您看过了吗？”

最近几个月不是在海上浪就是在山里玩的Edward：“……播来看看。”

将一场争端免于无形的Shay为自己的机智赞叹了三秒：“愿意为您效劳。”

  


  


Kaniehtí:io还没有接到电话，内心就泛起了淡淡的不安。她打碎盘子，弄翻水杯，还在梳头时不小心扯下来几根头发。族母试图安慰她，但她占卜之后，发现还是保持沉默比较安全。

“他们会打起来吗？”Kaniehtí:io忧心忡忡。

族母安慰道：“放心吧亲爱的，Ratonhnhaké:ton打得过。”

Kaniehtí:io：“……母亲。”

族母后知后觉地咳嗽了几声，自如地转移了话题：“什么时候了？他们还没到？”

“这正是让我疑惑的，他们早应该出现在森林边缘，除非出了什么事……”Kaniehtí:io顿了顿，“他们中途打起来了。”

一个肯定句。

族母：“正常的情感交流，就像你小时候也经常打你的兄弟姐妹。”

Kaniehtí:io：不我觉得这不是一回事。

在略显焦急的等待中，远处终于传来了一声唿哨，那是外出打猎的族人传达的信息。Kaniehtí:io站起身，有些欣慰地松了口气：“还好，他们没有因为争执而死在半路。”

族母：“……去迎接他们吧，亲爱的，饭食已经准备好了。”

  


  


Edward还是第一次来到曾经儿媳妇的族地，他张望着，问了一个至关重要的问题：“有wifi吗？”

沉浸在“一切终于结束了”这种喜悦中的Connor：“……有，但是要到族地附近才能连上。”

“那就好，”Edward松了口气，直接将自己的游戏机塞到了Connor怀里，“记得每天和我视频通话，聊聊游戏心得。”

Connor：“我真的不喜欢玩电子游戏。”

Edward无视了他的反抗：“你这里能收无人机快递吧？好孩子要记得多吃零食，别反驳，你父亲就是零食吃少了游戏玩不多才被骗去圣殿，别学他。”

Connor和Haytham一起闭紧了嘴。

  


  


Charles还没停稳车，Connor就直接从窗户翻了出去，冲到母亲面前抱住了她。Kaniehtí:io摸了摸他的头发，欣慰地说道：“你胖了，也长高了。”

Connor：“……是的，我过得很好，妈妈。”

回来以后就再也不用半夜和Shay偷溜出去吃夜宵也不会发胖了，很好。

Kaniehtí:io又看向其他从车上下来的人，有些意外人数，但很快露出了笑意：“欢迎，各位，这段时间Ratonhnhaké:ton辛苦你们照顾了。”

Edward拧起眉毛，他昨天暗自练习了一晚上，还是没能将Connor的族名顺畅地说出口，Fuck，他是真的没想到Haytham这个笨蛋不仅弄丢了抚养权还没什么命名权：“……是个活泼健康的小伙子，他会和你一样出色的。”

“您还是这么健朗，Kenway先生。”Kaniehtí:io和他拥抱了一下，又看向Haytham，熟练地从他故作冷漠的脸上看出了情绪。

她宽容地摇了摇头，主动上前拥抱了他，悄声问道：“和Ratonhnhaké:ton相处得不好？”

“……是我的错。”他说。

  


  


Charles比较想留在车里直到离开，但尽管对方不太待见他们，还是坚持不将客人请进去很不礼貌。

他不应该有这是自己断头饭的错觉，可看着自家Sir心不在焉的样子，他有那么一点点慌乱。

Shay倒是看得开，很自在地拿起待客的点心咬了一口，脸上露出“回到人间”的单纯快乐：“其实寒假我们也可以过来接Connor。”

Charles：我看你是想早日干掉我好尽快上位。

  


  


在族母接手了待客之后，Kaniehtí:io领着Connor走到后厨，冷不丁问道：“你身上怎么有酒的味道？”

Connor：“……爷爷传染给我的。”

Kaniehtí:io挑了挑眉稍：“好吧。那么，你又因为什么和你的父亲吵起来的？你喜欢他——好吧，曾经喜欢他。”

“和您一样。”Connor鼓了鼓腮帮。

“我和你可不一样，我现在也喜欢他，噢，我懂了，你也一样，很好。”

Connor：“……妈妈，他——他是个圣殿骑士！”

“至少不是天主或者摩门教徒，宝贝，信仰从来不是问题，你爸爸可有一张可爱的脸。”

Connor捂住了脸：“我只是，我只是……三个月过去了！我……”

“你在迁怒自己没能‘复仇’。”Kaniehtí:io淡淡地说，“他没有站在你这边，而是站在了自己的组织利益那边，你因此而生气，对吗？”

Connor低下了头，连脑后的发辫都无精打采地垂下来，看得Kaniehtí:io一阵心软。

“立场与爱无关，”她温柔地说道，爱怜地在他的脸上亲了一下，“这个夏天过去了，还有无数个夏天等着你。”

  


  


Charles：不了吧。

  


  


Connor端着饮料走出大门，发现Haytham站在自己最喜欢的那棵树下，正仰头打量树上的鸟巢。他别别扭扭地磨蹭了一会儿，还是拿着托盘走了过去，将饮品放到对方身边。

Haytham收回视线，侧头看向转身就走的Connor，叫住了他：“Connor。”

Connor气势汹汹地转过来，打算对方一提出要“谈谈”就……就走得更快点。

Haytham好像看出了他的情绪，没有多说，而是从口袋里拿出了个什么东西，放到他手里的托盘上。

Connor定睛一看，竟然是他以为因为喝酒而弄丢了的小蛇。

他沉默了好半晌，还是磕磕巴巴地说道：“谢谢。”

僵硬的气氛终于无影无踪，Haytham缓和了神情，顺手摸了摸他的头：“寒假还过来吗？”

Connor：“不，我要尽快进行刺客训练，我早晚会得手的。”

Haytham：“……”

他按住太阳穴，张了张嘴，又徒劳地闭上了，干脆开起了玩笑：“也许加入圣殿能更快一些？”

不远处的Charles猛地打了个喷嚏。

“我不会杀了他，”Connor瞥了发出声响的Charles一眼，“我会用我的方式证明森林和我们不需要你们的干涉。”

“我很期待。”Haytham勾起唇角，轻声回答。

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[Kenway家的公路旅行](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Kenway%E5%AE%B6%E7%9A%84%E5%85%AC%E8%B7%AF%E6%97%85%E8%A1%8C)  


  
热度: [88](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1c823c9f3)  
评论: [17](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1c823c9f3)  


  
[2020-02-26](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_1c823c9f3)

评论(17)

热度(88)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://weilaiyishi.lofter.com/) [魂_兮兮兮](https://weilaiyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://liangrubaizhou.lofter.com/) [亮如白昼](https://liangrubaizhou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://julia038.lofter.com/) [蟹黄阿万堡](https://julia038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://kawsa.lofter.com/) [Aswak](https://kawsa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) [水晴·墨莲·Zeppelin](https://shuiqingmolian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yijiluo458.lofter.com/) [极地姜](https://yijiluo458.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) [麦田里的麦狸](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) [麦田里的麦狸](https://lightroom190.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://shrikestabeater.lofter.com/) [Shrike_Stabeater](https://shrikestabeater.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://shrikestabeater.lofter.com/) [Shrike_Stabeater](https://shrikestabeater.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://vip-lin.lofter.com/) [恒疏](https://vip-lin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yanmorenyz.lofter.com/) [我是一只小Tu-Tu](https://yanmorenyz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://jianing240.lofter.com/) [World's Finest](https://jianing240.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://kandaowoqingjiaowoqutongguanac2.lofter.com/) [拿鹅安东](https://kandaowoqingjiaowoqutongguanac2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yexiuyebuxiu083.lofter.com/) [不是Medjed也不是Medjay是Medjet!!](https://yexiuyebuxiu083.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://zhaiyixin.lofter.com/) [翟乙辛](https://zhaiyixin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://xiawuchadeye.lofter.com/) [下午茶的夜](https://xiawuchadeye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://karryselrosalands.lofter.com/) [Karryselova Rosalands](https://karryselrosalands.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://heitongsang.lofter.com/) [师姐请再爱我一次](https://heitongsang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://wxgy6.lofter.com/) [Zeus.](https://wxgy6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yanyuchangancy.lofter.com/) [半夏星空](https://yanyuchangancy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yanyusanyue125.lofter.com/) [烟雨三月](https://yanyusanyue125.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://yanyusanyue125.lofter.com/) [烟雨三月](https://yanyusanyue125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://howaspecialmanyouare.lofter.com/) [ALAN](https://howaspecialmanyouare.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://susu1809.lofter.com/) [素菜使我快乐](https://susu1809.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yechen894.lofter.com/) [烨尘](https://yechen894.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://huaishujin.lofter.com/) [怀书瑾](https://huaishujin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://1349300038.lofter.com/) [深海咸鱼](https://1349300038.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) [桑奈](https://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) [桑奈](https://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://02200059-370.lofter.com/) [齐羽](https://02200059-370.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://02200059-370.lofter.com/) [齐羽](https://02200059-370.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [中二晚期](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) [中二晚期](https://wayne171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://renjiansiyuetian053.lofter.com/) [寐夕斛](https://renjiansiyuetian053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) [die Habseligkeiten](https://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yuangggggmq.lofter.com/) [乐而不厌](https://yuangggggmq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yuzhibozuozhu511.lofter.com/) [15-7](https://yuzhibozuozhu511.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://saponin1701.lofter.com/) [冬青复活了](https://saponin1701.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yedicangtai.lofter.com/) [页底苍苔](https://yedicangtai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://mo197046.lofter.com/) [重楼](https://mo197046.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://jeanlucpicard.lofter.com/) [黑夜鶯](https://jeanlucpicard.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://jeanlucpicard.lofter.com/) [黑夜鶯](https://jeanlucpicard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://junyfeng.lofter.com/) [萧兮](https://junyfeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://shuangzizuoasipuluosi.lofter.com/) [荼靡盛放之棺](https://shuangzizuoasipuluosi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://yimoleiniya.lofter.com/) [yimola](https://yimoleiniya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://else2.lofter.com/) [ELSE？](https://else2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://feixiaoyi256.lofter.com/) [飞小翼](https://feixiaoyi256.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](https://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://culinielettele.lofter.com/) [Culiniel](https://culinielettele.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




End file.
